


30 days of random word generation: A Newsies Series

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Any Era, M/M, Series, challange i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty stories for thirty words in thirty days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-cubic

“Hey!”

Crutchie whipped his head around, his gut filling with instinctive panic. Looking up to see Davey poking his head over their shared cubicle wall. He was relieved the boss hadn’t caught him watching videos of how licorice is made. 

“Sorry?” said Davey.

Crutchie got a hold of himself. “Hey, what’s up?”

Davey passed him a sheet of paper. “I need you to sign this.”

Crutchie looked at the paper where Davey had typed ‘Do you want to go across the street for lunch today?’

Crutchie signed above the line that said yes. He handed the paper back.

Davey smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Morris.” He looked at Crutchie’s screen. “Also I don’t think you’re supposed to be watching personal videos at work.”

“Should you be fraternizing at work?”

Davey seemed about to say something but stopped. Hey gave Crutchie half a frown and slowly sank behind the cubicle wall.


	2. Destination

Davey leaned on the steering wheel as if it would actually make the van go faster through the mud.   
“I see something!” said Crutchie as they turned a corner.   
Up ahead lights could be seen through the rain. As the van got closer they could almost read the Welcome to Welcome Parkside Lodge sign.   
Davey hoped where he’d parked was a parking space. “I’ll go get the key.” He undid his seatbelt and reached for the door handle. He let go, leaned over and gave Crutchie a quick hug before opening the door to sprint through the rain.   
“Get a map, please!” Crutchie shouted from the car.   
Davey had almost slipped three times before he stumbled up the front steps. He pushed on the double doors but they wouldn’t budge. He knocked and a man at the front desk, lifted his head and smiled before he stood up and meandered to the door. Davey continued to be rained on.   
“Hey there buddy!” said the man poking out his head. “You got a reservation?”  
“Jacobs.”  
“One second.” The man stepped back. Davey was about to step in when he saw the chain on the door. It slammed shut. Davey watched the man go back to the desk and flip through a binder. After cross-referencing what the binder told him with the computer the man came back. This time, removing the chain and letting Davey step in. “Sorry about that Mr. Jacobs, can’t let just anyone in, you know.”   
Davey didn’t say anything but followed the man to the desk. There was a lot of chatter coming from behind a door down the hall. Davey hoped it wasn’t haunted. He didn’t need that.   
“I have cabin 5 booked. Also, can I have a map?”  
“No can do, sir!”  
“Sorry?”  
“Every cabin’s flooded.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Don’t worry though. We’ve got sleeping bags and a very large lounge just for this sort of thing.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Right in there!” The man pointed to the chatter door.   
“Sorry?”  
The man just smiled at him.   
Davey nodded and went back outside.  
-  
They found a small corner of the room that wasn’t filled with spring breakers or screaming kids. Their sleeping bags laid out perfectly if they bent their knees.  
“Well,” said Crutchie, staring at the ceiling, “Happy honeymoon.”   
“Yeah…….you know, the seats in the back of the van fold down.”   
Crutchie sat up. “Well, what are we doing here!?”


	3. Prompting: A Jacobs Brothers Story

Les cleared his throat. “And next…next…”  
“Month,” said Davey.  
“Next month, continued Les,” we will be looking into if both shoulder bags and distribution tables are arrownomial enough-“  
“Ergonomically sound.”  
Les crossed his arms. “If I don’t know that word none of the other Newsies will.”  
“It means not causing unnecessary stress on the body. They’ll get it from context.”   
Les sighed. “Ergonomically sound for both Newsies and distribution table workers so that no- wait, why do we care about those guys?”  
“They work for The World too.”  
“So.”  
“If a union does not work to protect as many workers as it can, who is it protecting?”  
“Us.”  
“Les! You’re the one who wanted to talk at a meeting.”  
“Why can’t I say the speech I gave you?”  
“It would be a waste of meeting time.”  
“Would not!”  
“Would too!” Davey paused and took a breath. “It is not as pressing an issue at the time.”  
“So you get to design fancy bags but I can’t show everyone my badge design.”  
“New bags would lower strain, therefore decreasing the risks of back and shoulder pain later in life. The same strain can be found when reaching across distribution tables that are too wide. Badges would- well they’re just badges!”   
“Who cares?”  
“You’d care years from now if your back hurt permanently but you won’t because we’re going to get better bags.”   
“You think Joe is gonna pay for these bags?”  
“The union’s paying for them. Why do you think we collect union fees?”  
“For snacks.”  
“We never have snacks at meetings.”  
“Well I was waiting for when you were gonna bring some! It’s been months!”  
Davey breathed in his nose and out his mouth three times. He looked back up at his brother. “Okay Les. Why don’t you tell me about your badges?”  
Les beamed and sprinted from the Kitchen to their bedroom. “I’ll be right back!”


	4. Frustrating Communicating: A Newsies Story

Tired of not getting attention, Davey climbed up on the table. "Hey!"

The room fell silent and turned towards him.

"Thank you." Davey started to climb down and the talking erupted again. "Hey!"

No one was listening. He turned to Crutchie who was manning the blackboard. His honey shrugged.

Davey got back on the table and got everyone's full attention. He put one foot on a nearby chair and lost it. Davey stood and everyone turned back to him. "We will now begin the twentieth meeting of the Newsies union."

Davey motioned to Crutchie to wheel the chalkboard over. His honey gave it a push.

"Sorry!" said Crutchie when it hit the table, causing it to shake.

"Thank you," said Davey, once he steadied himself. "Not much to take care of this week. But..." Davey turned Medda's chalkboard so the audience could see the diagram he and Crutchie had drawn. It was a chart outlining how union news was to travel between bureaus if it was too urgent to wait for a meeting. Davey had spent the last week planning it and knew far too much about the geography of his city. He was glad Crutchie knew everything about the conflicts and alliances between different distribution areas.

"Hey!" Called a voice from the audience.

Davey looked out to see Spot standing up.

"Yes, Spot?"

"Spot Conlon, leader of Brooklyn." Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. “Why you got your lower Manhattan over Brooklyn?"

Everyone in the crowd not from Lower Manhattan piped up in agreement.

"No, Spot, it's not a hierarchy." Davey crouched beside the board and pointed. "It's a structure of communication. See, so if something happens in our neighborhood, we send three representatives, one to each of these neighborhoods and then they send three representatives to the three und-next in line. If there's news from anywhere not in our neighborhood they still send it along the same path. And those at the bottom tell our neighborhood. This means every neighborhood must spread information to the next level if it didn't come from them. Only the ones who started the message can end the chain. Any questions? Please raise your hand if you want to speak."

Shouts came from all over the theater.

"Why's it a pyramid if it ain't a hierarchy?!"

"Why you got west Bronx over upper Bronx!?"

"Ain't no one from east Queens telling nothing to the likes of west Manhattan!"

Spot still hadn't sat down.


	5. waiting, wonting

Wont: (of a person) in the habit of doing something; accustomed.  
-

He was wont to waking up at six o’clock each morning.

His brother was wont to annoyance at this. Due to this he was wont to going out to the Living Room after getting dressed as he didn’t want to be too much of a bother.

There were no tests to review for or papers to check one last time. But, he was wont to reading his school materials anyways because he didn’t want to fall behind.

He was wont to both his siblings joining him in the Livingroom about an hour later. They were as wont to eating one egg each for breakfast as they were wont for leaving the house at around seven thirty. 

He was wont to walking with his sister till they got to the textiles factory. He was wont to saying goodbye and telling her what time they thought they’d meet her. Sometimes he would hug her goodbye but not every day so he wasn’t quite wont to that.

He was wont to taking the same path every morning. He was wont to trying to keep his brother from climbing too many things on the way.

He had even become wont to standing in line and selling papers and trying to not get punched every morning.

As for the attention of one of the other newsboys. He wasn’t quite wont to the idea someone could want him yet.


	6. Lavatory

Romeo came running back down the hall. “There’s no bathroom! I’m gonna go outside!”  
“What?” said Jack. “Romeo no, was there any signs saying powder room or restroom or lavatory or something?”  
“Lavatory! They had that!”  
“Well that’s a bathroom.”  
Romeo took off down the hall. “If you mean bathroom say bathroom!”


	7. I’m (Out)going To Need help With This: A DaveyKatherine and Dutchie story (day 6)

“Help!” yelled Davey into the phone. “I was writing an email to Crutchie to tell him how I feel but I accidentally sent it! I checked my outgoing mail. It said it sent!”

“That’s such a tired and convoluted sitcom trope,” said Katherine. “If you did write that wouldn’t you know to write it in word or google docs instead of where you might actually send it. Not to mention sending it requires entering an email address.”

“You’re right,” said Davey. “I guess I have nothing to worry about.”


	8. Tries for The Prize

“Dave!” shouted Race. Davey saw him and Specs barreling down the street towards him.

“We handed all of them out! What do we get?” asked Specs once they were close enough to breathe on him.

“Wow, already?” asked Davey as he thought about how they could have possibly gotten to any of the unregistered neighborhoods, passed out all their flyers and got back in just three hours. Davey hoped the Newsies weren’t putting union work before selling papers. “That’s great guys but-“

“And you was saying it would be so hard!” said Specs.

“Yeah, I’m real impressed,” said Davey. “Did any of the other Newsies look interested? Did they ask any questions? Did you get any names?”

Race and Specs stared at him.

“What?” asked Davey. “Did they save them to look at later? I guess that makes sense. Did they look like they would read them? Did you tell them someone could help them read it if they couldn’t?”

“Uh….” Said Race.

“What?” asked Davey.

“How would you feel about the average working New Yorker being informed of opportunities to join the union?” asked Specs.

“Specifically, those who buy newspapers,” said Race.

“Do we still get a prize?”


	9. Taking the Fun Out of FUNding

All awaited answers with agonizing anticipation. 

Crutchie divided by the last number and the room held silence as he put down his pencil. 

Crutchie frowned. He motioned Katherine and Davey to come over. They looked at the paper. They frowned. Everyone started wondering if they should start frowning too.

Crutchie turned around in his chair and the other two crouched down to talk to him.

Murmurs spread through the crowd.

The three continued talking and talking and talking.

"We're right here!" yelled a voice from the crowd. 

They talked a bit more.

They turned around.

"Fifty dollars," said Crutchie.

The murmuring grew louder till it could hardly count as murmuring.

“It’s okay,” said Katherine. “It’s okay. We just have to think of ways to raise some money.” Her shoulders eased when she saw several hands go up.

“Nothing illegal,” said Davey.

All hands fell. Moments later, a girl from Bronx raised her hand.

Everyone listened to three minutes worth of an elaborate plan and her tactics for the governor to cooperate and explanations on how she could modify a printing press.

“That’s illegal.”


	10. Spot Plot

Word: Trusty

That was his spot.

Davey wondered if it was appropriate to go up and ask for it back.

Who was this kid anyways? The alcove behind the school, with its ledge and ability to hear the class bell, had been Davey's lunch spot for the last two years and five months.

Davey had sat out here in the cold and rain and this guy was just going to take it when it was May and comfortable?

"Hey?" said a voice.

Davey focused. He saw in the time he'd been mulling things over, he'd been caught by the other boy’s attention.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?" asked the boy.

Davey froze, realizing he shouldn't ask for the spot back. ". . . Yes."

"Are you new? What's the room number? I don't think it's out here. Well, maybe it's a portable." The boy sat up on the ledge and turned to Davey. He studied his face. "You're not new."

"....yes I am."

"I've seen you around. Weren't you running for class president, but you stopped?"

Davey had pulled himself from the running when he learned all they did was plan dances. "I..."

"Did you lie about being new here?"

Davey felt all the blood in his body run to his face while he wondered if he was about to cry. "I....."

The boy noticed. "Hey, are you okay?" His face softened. "I'm sorry. I guess you can lie if you want." He moved over. "Do you wanna sit?"


	11. Hay There

If anyone had noticed their absence they at least hadn't found them. 

Davey looked down and saw Crutchie's sleeping head on his chest. He smiled.Then he turned his head and a piece of hay

Killed

Him


	12. Suddenly less than ample samples

You could have sworn he’d used a ruler.   
Mush put out his perfectly square Monterey Jack cheese cubes with their perfectly centered toothpicks in front of the Monterey jack slices and pieces. He made sure the display’s proximity and amount of centeredness was pleasing to the eye but did not look as if one was trying too hard.   
Mush took a step back with his hands on his hips and nodded at his job well done.   
He heard them.  
He looked to the front door of the grocery store and saw a Race, a Jack and an Albert bustle in.   
Mush frowned.   
“Hey! Buddy!” yelled Race.   
The three rushed over.  
“Aw sweet!” said Albert when he saw the cheese cubes. Each boy took a handful of samples.  
The container which once held perfect was now but an empty shell.   
“Thanks, man,” said Jack.  
Mush’s frown deepened.


	13. Pins On You

Davey stared at it. He felt it staring back.   
When he’d opened his locker and seen it he’d stashed it in his bag. But once home he put it on his desk. Though he had three paper to write he’d been been busy staring at it.   
He hadn’t even opened the envelope yet.   
There was a knock.   
“Come in,” said Davey. He moved his textbook to cover the pin but knocked it to the floor and sent it sliding.  
The door opened and Sarah stepped in. “Do you still have my calculator?” She looked down as the pin hit her foot.   
“Here!” Davey opened his desk drawer and tossed her the calculator. “Thanks for lending it to me bye see you later tell me if mom needs any help with dinner okay thanks!”   
Sarah kneeled down and picked up the pin. She stood up and inspected it. A smile spread across her face. “OOooooOOOOooo. Who are you giving that to?” She tossed it to her brother.   
“.....It’s actually not mine.”  
Sarah’s voice went even higher as she walked out of the room. “OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooOO!”


	14. A-Maize-ing

“We’re going to a maze?”  
“No like corn, maize.”  
“Yeah I know what a corn maze is.”


	15. Swearing

It had been three hours.

If Davey had to hear Nick Jonas’s “Jealous” one more time it was the end of him. 

He knew his neighbor’s window was just a few feet away from his so he grabbed a plastic coat hanger. 

Davey stuck his head out his window and tapped on the other. “Hi….Excuse me.” He tapped and shouted louder. “Hi! Excuse me! Can you please turn down your music!”

The window flew open and a very angry looking neighbor peaked out his head. “ Pipe the fuck down, asshole!” And grabbed Davey’s hanger.

The window on the other side of Davey flew open and that one guy whose name Davey could never remember but sometimes talked to stuck out his head. “Hey Jonas! Leave him alone!”


	16. Depart from the Department

"Take the bags to someone at cash and get them to transfer it to bakery," Davey's boss pointed to the door that lead to the behind the scenes of the bakery department.   
"Oh," Davey whispered.   
"Then take them to bakery and give it to whoever's working today."   
Davey looked at her.  
"Is that okay?" she asked.   
"Oh yeah, sorry." Davey picked up the two huge bags of cheese shreds and hugged them to his chest.   
He scanned all the cashiers till he saw one he didn't recognize.   
As soon as the cashier saw Davey and his bags of cheese in her line she shook her head. "You need a supervisor for that."   
That was Jack.   
As soon as he saw Davey and his bags of cheese in his line a smirk crept onto jacks face. "Your favorite job?"   
"It's for bakery."   
"I know."   
Davey stood in silence till the cheese was rung up and he was handed the two receipts. "Thanks."   
He could feel the other employees watching him as he walked to the door that lead to the behind the scenes of the bakery department. He breathed and pushed open the door.  
Davey saw Crutchie surrounded by the usual cloud of flour that followed him at work.   
Crutchie looked up and smiled. “Hey.”  
Davey handed him the bags of cheese.  
Crutchie emptied the cup of sugar he’d just measured into the bowl before taking them and placing them on the counter. “Thanks.”  
“Bye.” Davey rushed to the door.  
“Hey.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is there a receipt?”  
“Yeah, sorry, yeah, here sorry.” Davey shoved a crumpled receipt into Crutchie hands before heading back to the exit. “Bye have a nice day bye!”   
Davey pushed through the door again and saw two of the grocery clerks staring at him as he ran back to cheese.


	17. Darling

Crutchie dog eared a page of the book he was reading and set it on Davey’s bedside table. “Hey, honey, do you guys have anything to eat?”  
“That’s new.”  
“What?”   
“You don’t usually call me honey.”  
Crutchie turned onto his side to face Davey. “You don’t like it?”  
Davey put down his book. “No, it’s-“  
Crutchie started poking Davey’s side. “Bambi, bunny, honey, boo…”  
“What?!” Said Davey as Crutchie rolled over on top of him. “Hey!”  
“Sweetums, monkey, kitten, do-“  
Davey kissed him.   
After a couple seconds Crutchie pulled away. “Sweetie, sweaty, hearty…”


	18. Schedule if You'll

“Okay,” said Davey looking at what was the fourth draft of their trip schedule. “So we leave at ten, drive to Cold Springs. That will be only like two hours and we can eat on the way. Then we can check in after lunch then see the town then go to that restaurant we looked up for dinner. There’s day one.”  
“You forgot something,” said Crutchie.  
Davey looked over the schedule again. “No I didn’t.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What?”  
Crutchie leaned over and kissed him.  
Davey made a note on the schedule.


	19. I'm Trying

“Today I do declare-”

“It’s not that hard to declare something, you just do it!”


End file.
